


As Far as Troublemakers Go

by ForTheFunOfIt_37



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFunOfIt_37/pseuds/ForTheFunOfIt_37
Summary: I’ve noticed how Bellatrix LeStrange and Severus Snape interact around one another, and it reminds me of siblings. So that’s what I’ve done here. Young Snape and Bellatrix are siblings, twin siblings, of one Dark Lord…..except he’s just an Auror who sometimes uses Dark Magic to bring bad guys under control and he still goes by Tom Riddle. Although behind his back he is called Lord Voldemort because of his sometimes cruel and dark ways. Basically I came up with this one day and tried to write it out. Probably won't finish because honestly? Its garbage.





	As Far as Troublemakers Go

**_Diagon Alley.……._ **

“Severus, stop pinching me!” Bellatrix exclaimed, slapping her brother’s arm.

Severus, who had been busy reading a book while he walked, looked at her angrily. “I didn’t touch you, you bloody git!”

“Yes you did! You pinched me not a minute ago!” Bellatrix yelled back.

“Did not!”

“Did so!”

“Did not!”

“Did-”

Their father rolled his eyes. “Enough!” He barked, and the two fell silent. He was beginning to regret this decision. His two children, Bellatrix and Severus Riddle, aged eleven, would be attending Hogwarts this year to learn magic. He still was thinking it was a bad idea to send the two of them to the same school. But Dumbledore had assured him it would be alright. While Tom was engrossed in his thoughts, his children had gone back at it.

“-don’t think Dad would approve.” Bellatrix was saying.

“Keep your nose out of my business!” Severus shot back, before turning back to his book. Tom was going to ask what was going on, but changed his mind. He didn’t really want to know. And if he didn’t ask, then he wouldn’t have to deal with it.

“Dad! Severus has been reading how to do advanced spells that are forbidden at school! I think he’s going to use them! See?” Bellatrix snatched the book from her brother and handed it to her father, who internally groaned at having to break up another argument. 

Tom looked at the book. Bellatrix was right. He flipped through the book, several of the spells were easily undone if an accident were to occur, and he trusted Severus to know if things went too far, so he handed it back to him. “Don’t get in trouble with this, you hear?”

“Yes, sir.” Severus said solemnly and took the book, opening it to the page he was on so he could continue reading. Bellatrix glared at him.

“Now,” Tom looked at the stores around them. “You’ve got your wands and books, as well as all the essential school things you’ll need. Did you want something special before you begin your school year?”

“Yes!” Bellatrix exclaimed excitedly. “I wanted this new set of quills that write in different colors, as well as correct spelling mistakes! They would be so helpful! Can I get them? Please?”

“Of course.” Tom agreed. At least they were educational. He looked to his son. “How about you, Severus? Anything you want?”

The boy didn’t answer, and turned a page in his book.

“Severus.” Tom asked again. This wasn’t uncommon, the boy often got lost in his books and preferred to be left alone when reading.

He looked up. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“Dad said we could get something special before we started school!” Bellatrix supplied helpfully. “What do you want?”

“Oh.” Severus closed the book. “Um…...actually…….nothing. Thank you anyway, though.”

“Are you sure?” Tom asked and Severus nodded. Tom had expected him to ask for a book or a set of potion ingredients, but then again, he seemed happy with his current book.

“Hmm.” Bellatrix studied her brother carefully. She then poked him in the ribs. “Are you sick?”

Severus slapped her hand away. “No.”

“Are you sure? Because if you weren’t, you’d have asked for some book or weird potions thing. If you are sick, you’d just be confused and say no.” Bellatrix said, poking him again.

“Stop touching me.” He said sternly, not bothering to look up. “And I’m not sick or confused. You are the one who is confused.”

Bellatrix left him alone after that statement. Her brother’s words cut deep, but were true. She was in an accident several years ago that had left her mental state questionable, and made her a little confused at times. Basically, Bellatrix Riddle was a wee bit insane.

“Leave each other alone.” Tom said evenly.

**_Hogwarts……._ **

Bellatrix looked at her brother nervously. They were sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, where they had been sorted the previous night. She had quickly made a few friends with some of the other Slytherins, but her brother had kept to himself, barely talking at all. She may disagree with her brother more than 80% of the time, but she still cared for him. 

“Where’s your head at, Riddle?” One of the girls asked, but Bellatrix didn’t answer as she stood.

“Sev, what’s wrong?” She whispered, sliding into the empty spot next to her twin.

“Nothing.” He answered, and continued to pick at his plate.

“Oh come on!” She pulled on his robes. “Tell me! I can he-”

“No! Bella, just leave me alone!” Severus didn’t mean to shout, but he did. Several Slytherins stopped eating to look at him. His pale face flushed a little behind his waves of dark hair. He stood quickly, grabbing his book and fled.

“Severus!” Bellatrix called, looking rather confused. “Where are you going? Come back!”


End file.
